


Don't Read Your Powerpoint

by abigail89



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to attend 2 seminars wherein the presenters read their powerpoints.  Talk about annoying.  And they gave out the slide handouts!  This is what I did to prevent myself from getting up and leaving.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Read Your Powerpoint

**Author's Note:**

> I had to attend 2 seminars wherein the presenters read their powerpoints. Talk about annoying. And they gave out the slide handouts! This is what I did to prevent myself from getting up and leaving.

Leonard McCoy rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. _Really? Where did Starfleet get these speakers? This guy knows less than a first year med student, for Christ's sake._ The speaker droned on, reading his holo-displays, his voice never changing from the mind-numbing monotone for thirty-two, no, thirty-three minutes. _Fuck. Just kill me now._

He checked his communicator—again--and groaned internally. _If I don't get outta here soon, I'm gonna say something and it won't be language becoming a Starfleet officer._

He had only himself to blame for his current predicament, trapped like a rat in a spare, windowless meeting room with Mr. Monotone. When Admiral Dr. Philip Boyce had sent him a message encouraging him to attend the medical officer continuing education conference on Risa, well, he'd been less than enthusiastic. “Starfleet Continuing Ed” was widely known as a total waste of time. Except...

Jim Kirk had been ordered by _his_ superior, Admiral Pike, to attend the captain's conference at the same time. That had changed Leonard's mind and he actually started to look forward to having some alone time with Jim. Even though they served together, _being_ together sometimes proved to be tricky. Schedules didn't always mesh; duties prevented spending quality time for days on end; emergencies cropped up all the time. Simply _sleeping_ in the same bed was problematic at times. This seemed like the perfect excuse to get away, get Jim in bed and stay there...

Except, that so far, they hadn't had much time to spend together during the week. _Dammit_. A couple of stolen lunches and one dinner, several encounters at the bar during schmooze times, meeting coffee breaks—so far, Leonard had seen even less of Jim than usual. And frankly, it was pissing him off.

“Bones.”

Jim's hiss in his ear knocked him out of his angry thoughts. “Bones, come with me,” Jim whispered urgently.

Leonard craned his head around to see the mischievous sparkle in Jim's blue eyes. “Can't leave.”

“Yeah, you can. Are you seriously learning anything from this guy?”

“Not a goddamn thing, but I promised Boyce I'd attend.”

Jim put his hand on Leonard's shoulder. “I can make it an order,” he murmured. For good measure he licked the shell of Leonard's ear.

Leonard felt his touch, and his Jim-deprived body tingled as much from the words as their meaning. “You may have to do that, Jim,” Leonard replied in a low voice.

“Dr. McCoy, come with me,” he said without hesitation. “That's an order.”

Leonard turned off his PADD and rise. Jim followed right behind him, his hand on the small of Leonard's back. “I'm really glad you like to sit in the back,” Jim said. “Makes it easy for you to leave.”

“No, it makes it easy for you to order me to leave without causing a ruckus,” Leonard corrected. “Makes it easier if we run into anyone we don't want to run into.”

Jim pulled up suddenly, and Leonard nearly ran into him as Jim looked around the corner. The hallway spilled into a lounge. _Ah._

“See anyone?” Leonard whispered.

Jim looked a little further. “See any admirals?”

Leonard looked over his head, his hand on Jim's shoulder for more leverage. “Can't really tell. It's dark in there.”

“Good. Let's move.” Jim took Leonard's hand and they moved rapidly, with purpose, looking straight ahead at the bank of elevators in front. When they got there, providentially, one opened. They entered, and Leonard shoved Jim up against the wall and smashed their lips together. Jim pushed his hands under Leonard's shirts, and they sighed into each other, as the lift door closed.

“I may have to write him up,” Phil said as he took a sip of his whiskey sour. “Told him he had to attend that seminar. The only one I really wanted him to go to.”

“Frankly, I'm surprised the both of them put up with as much of this CE bullshit as they have,” Chris said. “Jim actually attended all of the admirals' briefings. I know how much he hates those.”

“And he went to your tactical seminar.”

“Well, he was required to do that,” Chris said. “But he participated fully, contributed relevant ideas. I was proud of him. And really, Phil, do you think Len is learning a thing?”

“Nope,” Phil said with a wide smile. “He knows more than all of us here. I just wanted to give him some down time. He works too hard according to Jim's monthly reports. But Len'd never admit that.”

Chris leaned in closer. “So how about we take a page from their book?” His tone was slightly salacious and suggestive. “I haven't seen much of you this week.”

Phil tossed back the last of his drink. “I'd really prefer to wait until we get to our room before you pinch my nipples and shove your hand down my pants.”

Chris pushed back from the table, tossed some credit chips on the table, and followed his husband to the elevator. “Spoil sport,” he muttered.


End file.
